RJ and the Seed War
by WaxBadger
Summary: This is the second story for my Rupert spinoff R.J. and the New Chums. In this adventure, R.J. and his friend Phillip find themselves caught into a dispute between the imps of spring and the autumn elves triggered by a gardening accident.
1. Chapter 1

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a cloudy Saturday morning in Nutwood. R.J. woke up to the sound of Radio 1's jingle followed by the start of a song he didn't like, so he promptly turned off the clock radio as he got out of bed. He went downstairs to see what his mother or granddad had made for breakfast.

"Good morning Granddad," said R.J. "Did you make the pancakes?"

"No, your mother did," replied his granddad Rupert, "There's not enough time for me to cook on a Saturday morning when Toby and I must have the shop open at ten o' clock. So R.J., what do you have planned for today?"

"I was going to meet up with Phillip at the field later this morning," said R.J. "His dad was so generous in letting me join the football team late, and we both thought it would be good to brush up on my skills."

"Well, it would be good if we could see some green around here," said Rupert, "It has definitely warmed up, yet however it's also been rather dry even after all the rain we've had."

"I'm certain the grass will turn green, it always does," said R.J.

"Good morning R.J." said his mother Bethany as she emerged from the laundry room,"I need to ask a favour of you."

"What is that?" asked R.J.

"After breakfast I want you to bring your clothes down to wash," explained his mum, "and then after that I have a couple of chores for you."

"Mum, I told Phillip that I would meet him at half past ten," said R.J.

"Why do you have to get temperamental when I ask you something?" she asked, "All I want for you to do is vacuum around your homework desk and under your bed, and then I want you to dust the wooden furniture in your room. As long as you don't waste your time this morning you will get to see Phillip at the time you planned."

"Yes mum, usually it seems like it's going to be much more than that," said R.J.

"Now R.J., I understand you have your commitments so don't take things personally," said his mum.

Rupert looked at the time and got up from his seat, "Well, I should load my traveller with the goodies and head on over to the shop. I have a feeling that it's going to be busy this afternoon. You have a good day R.J."

"Bye Granddad, see you this evening," said R.J.

"Bye Bethany," said Rupert to R.J.'s mum.

After getting his chores done, R.J. left his house and walked toward the field, taking a suitable shortcut through a preserved forest area. The scenery was quite unusual for early spring. For as common at it was for leaves to sprout on the trees, the branches were just as bare as they were when he first arrived in town. But as he walked further along, he came across an even more unusual sight. He found a tree that had its leaves, yet they had already changed from green to yellow.

"This is odd, these leaves are gold like they would be in the autumn," said R.J. He was trying to figure out why a tree's leaves would turn so quickly after they sprout. Then to the right of that, he saw something even stranger. An entire tree started to bloom with new leaves right before his eyes, but all of a sudden the leaves browned up and fell instantly.

"Now that is certainly not right!" said R.J. who was highly frightened by what he saw. He didn't know what to make of it, what was causing the trees to not hold their leaves? His first thought was perhaps there was some sort of plant disease going around, but then he thought that if a whole tree would blossom its leaves only to drop them seconds later, maybe that wasn't the case.

Mindful of original plans, R.J. decided not to think more of it and continued his way toward the field. As he got close he heard the sound of a clarinet, indicating that his friend Phillip Fox was already there so he went in the direction of the music. He saw Phillip sitting on top of a rock, resting his feet on the football as he played his clarinet.

"You're a natural pied piper Phillip, you would be harder to find if you weren't practicing your music," said R.J. as he walked over.

Phillip stopped playing and greeted his friend, "Hello R.J. Somehow I knew my clarinet could lead you over here."

"I have heard that melody before, what is it called?" asked R.J.

"Its part of Mozart's Clarinet Concerto in A," answered Phillip, "it's something that the school orchestra and I are playing at the spring concert."

"Speaking of spring, haven't you noticed that nothing around here has turned green like it should have?" asked R.J.

"Tis true buddy bear," replied Phillip, "you would have seen leaves sprouting on the trees by now, but nothing seems to have happened yet."

"I wouldn't say that nothing has happened Phillip," said R.J., "While I was taking a shortcut through that wood, I passed by a tree that had yellow leaves on it."

"Yellow leaves? That's unheard of in April," said Phillip.

"But that's not all," said R.J. "I also saw a tree sprout its leaves and then within a minute they turned brown and dropped everywhere."

Phillip looked at R.J. with a curious face, "If what you are saying is true R.J., can you show me where it happened?"

"This way," said R.J. as he pointed Phillip in the direction of where he travelled. The two of them first came up to the tree that sprouted and dropped its leaves. Phillip took a close look at the leaves on the ground.

"Usually the wind would have blown the leaves away months ago," he said as he picked one up, "Of course after the rain we've been having they wouldn't feel so dry either. This is very strange."

"Come over this way Phillip, I'll show you the tree that has the yellow leaves on it," said R.J. as they both walk over. They arrived just in time, as the leaves on that tree started to brown up and fall as they arrived.

"How could they just turn brown and crusty right before our eyes like that?" asked Phillip, "That's only supposed to happen over a longer period of days."

"That's what I thought too," said R.J. "I'm worried if there is a plant disease is going around."

"That is what an educated botanist would normally say, yet I don't think this matter is within bounds of a botanist's integrity," said Phillip as he started to knock on trees with his fist, confusing R.J.

"What are doing Phillip, checking for hollow wood?" he asked.

"Not so much that as I am looking to see if there are any autumn elves or imps of spring home," said Phillip, "They live inside the trees."

"Autumn elves, imps of spring?" wondered R.J. "You cannot be serious, aren't they just a story like frost fairies?"

"If Jack Frost heard you say that, he would blow flurries around your ears with his ice wand," said Phillip as he kept knocking on trees.

"Jack Frost?" asked R.J.

"Oh yes, I am a good friend of his. I see him come by every October," said Phillip.

R.J. looked at Phillip strangely, "I don't dig it Phillip. Certainly you of anyone would have grown out of these nursery stories by now."

"Well, I wouldn't be knocking on trees if your granddad didn't tell me where to find them," said Phillip, "You know this might take awhile, perhaps you could help me out."

"Maybe it would be better if the problem was handled by someone else, and besides the reason we were meeting today is so we can practice football," said R.J.

"R.J. it's not noon yet, we have plenty of time. Even more if you wanted to help," said Phillip.

R.J. sighed. "All right Phillip, but you do realize I find this awkward."

So R.J. and Phillip knock on trees, trying to find one that is home to an imp or an elf. After knocking on about eighty trees, R.J. became impatient.

"My hand is starting to hurt," said R.J. "I'm sorry Phillip, but I really think you are making this up."

"You have to trust me R.J." said Phillip, "They are somewhere in this forest, and just as long as we keep at it we should find one," replied Phillip.

Suddenly, the two of them heard screams running in their direction, "Help! Help! She's after me! She's after me!"

"Get back here you slimy twit!" yelled a female voice in the distance. The yelling caught R.J. and Phillip's attention and soon enough they heard something move behind a nearby tree.

"What's going on?" wondered R.J.

"I heard something right over by that tree R.J." said Phillip as he pointed towards it.

R.J. looked at the unusually large tree root it had, "Look at the size of that root Phillip, is that for real?"

"Of course it's a real tree root," said a familiar voice on the other side of the tree. Phillip gave R.J. a sly look, and then he tiptoed over to the root and pinched it.

"YEOW!" Out from behind the tree emerged Ogey Otter.

"I thought otters had long tails, not tree roots," said Phillip.

"What are you guys trying to do, give me away?!" asked Ogey.

"That all depends on what you're trying to hide from Ogey," said Phillip.

"I'm hiding from a five foot tall cockroach in a magenta skirt," said Ogey.

"A cockroach in a magenta skirt?" wondered R.J. "With the way you're acting that seems more believable than people living in trees."

"I'm afraid he isn't talking about an insect R.J." said Phillip.

Just then, an older otter girl ran up and swung a tennis racket at Ogey. He fell backward on a tree after dodging a hit, causing a small door on the other side of it to open.

"You're trapped now coward, this will serve you right for sneaking into my dresser," said the girl as she lifted her racket.

Ogey picked up his cap and went into a begging position, "Please have mercy Olivia, I only needed a couple of pounds. You know there's more where that came from."

"I earned those pounds more than you ever earned any of yours, you little thief," said Olivia.

"But Olivia, please, I have to have that other cymbal for my drum set," pleaded Ogey.

"Those stupid drums of yours are already annoying enough as it is, you can never play them right." said Olivia.

"Ogey, just give your cousin her money back," said Phillip.

"I have a better idea Philly, you be my bodyguard," said Ogey as he ran behind Phillip.

"Oh no I'm not," said Phillip as he moved out of the way.

R.J. thought of something else, "Tell you what, I am carrying a few pounds from my bucket. If Ogey promises to pay me back, I will give you the money so you don't have to whack him."

Olivia looked at R.J. "Who are you?"

"I'm R.J. Bruin. I'm a friend of your cousin Ogey."

"He's right Olivia, and I will pay R.J. back, I swear!" said Ogey.

Olivia sighed, "Fine, you win this round Ogey, but next time I'll have your head on a stick!" She took the money R.J. offered her and left.

"Thank you R.J. You are such a lifesaver," said Ogey who squeezed R.J.'s arm.

"Don't mention it; I just couldn't bear to see you get smacked," said R.J. "But I will say that stealing from a cousin wouldn't be my first choice towards getting what I want. You should know better."

"He probably never will. You should have seen the way she came at me when I walked in on her one time, but conveniently silly Ogden here never gave that any thought," said Phillip, "Part of me thinks he deserved it."

"Oh get over it Philly that was over a year ago" said Ogey, "well, it's off to the music store, SOO-TOOLA!" He waived as he said the last word, and dashed off.

"Soo-toola? What does that mean?" asked R.J.

"It's supposed to be 'see you two later' for short, and then its soo-la when he only talks to one of us," said Phillip, "You know how it is with Ogey."

"Well, I suppose you want to proceed with our tree knocking," said R.J. "of course now after what happened I forgot where I was at."

Phillip looked around and thought about it, "Tell you what, I'm no longer in the mood for it myself. Let's go back to the field so we can get our practice in."

"Good idea," replied R.J.

But just then, a sudden wind gust caused something to make a noise. It sounded like a squeaky door.

"Phillip, did you hear that?" said R.J. "something just creaked over there."

"Really, what?" asked Phillip.

"Whatever it was, it seems as though it came from the tree that Ogey fell up against when dodging Olivia's tennis racket," said R.J.

Both of them go over to that tree, and looking around it they saw an open door. "Well, what do you know, we found one of the tree homes," said Phillip, "Come on buddy bear, let's go inside."

"Are we allowed to?" asked R.J.

"I'll bet this is an autumn elf's home. Inside they are usually in a deep sleep that they don't wake from until September, so he or she won't notice unless they are awoken by us," said Phillip, "an imp of spring would otherwise be started by the sound of Ogey falling backward on the tree."

"As long as you know what you are doing Phillip," said R.J.

"Trust me R.J., we'll be fine," said Phillip. So R.J. followed Phillip through the door into the tree home, hoping to find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 2**

Upon entering the tree home, R.J. and Phillip saw a bed that was perfectly made and no one was home.

"Perhaps this is the home of an imp of spring," suggested R.J. "If you remember how I said one of the trees bloomed and lost its leaves moments later, I would imagine they are out and about trying to make things grow."

"You could be right about that, but let's make sure," Phillip looked at the bookshelf and studied what was on it, "Hmm, I see one book about the warm colour palette, another here about clove and nutmeg, and here's a half-full bottle of pumpkin juice. No R.J., I was right. This is an autumn elf's home."

"Why would an autumn elf be outside its home when it hasn't been spring for more than two weeks?" wondered R.J.

"I have a gut feeling that might have something to do with the trees losing their leaves," replied Phillip, "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked R.J.

"Shakespeare R.J., it's a quote from Hamlet," said Phillip, "It's also a figure of speech which suggests that something very bad is happening."

"Like what?" asked R.J.

All of a sudden, the door to the tree house slammed shut, catching R.J. and Phillip's attention. They then heard the sound of a bell and before their eyes an autumn elf appeared before them.

"I'll tell you what's bad," said the elf, "You two are spies for the imps of spring, and I'm going to have you arrested by the elf police!"

"What do you mean spies for the imps of spring?" asked Phillip.

"You have to be mistaken," said R.J. "We didn't know this house was here, though I admit we were looking for it."

"Why do you expect me to trust you?" asked the elf, "You came in here to discover our plan to get the sassafras seeds back from those imps, didn't you?"

"Sassafras seeds?" wondered R.J., "But if you are autumn elves, isn't it your job to kill plants for winter instead of grow them?"

"We don't kill plants, we only put them to sleep so their seeds can survive the winter," said the elf, "and sassafras is used with cinnamon to dry flora down to size so that the plant can return to the ground and provide nutrients for the next growing season."

"Why did the imps of spring take your sassafras seeds away?" asked Phillip.

"It's all part of an unjust punishment. A few years ago some of the seeds spilled away from our secret garden and grew enough sassafras to choke the surrounding indigenous plant life, and in spite of our efforts to correct our mistake, all the imps care about is how to stop it from happening again so they raided our garden and took our seeds away."

"And if you can't grow sassafras, you can't use it," said R.J. "But I'm curious as to why the leaves outside are turning brown instead of staying on the trees like they are supposed at this time of year. Are you the ones doing that?"

"And we will continue to do that until the imps of spring give us the seeds back, otherwise Nutwood doesn't get springtime," said the elf.

"But you have to let things grow or otherwise the animals won't have food," said R.J., "And I don't understand why you would waste your resources in the name of retrieving them."

"We don't have to waste our resources that much," said the elf, "Our king has formed an alliance with the water sprites who have installed a network of straw traps made for the purpose of stopping the roots from absorbing the rain."

"That explains why everything remained dry after our rain showers," said Phillip, "But my friend is right, you can't do this to Nutwood. It's not right for us all to suffer because of your conflict."

"Maybe you should tell the imps of spring that, they are the ones who committed the act of war," said the elf.

R.J. scratched his head, "But if you fixed the problem that caused all this, why would they be fighting against you? Somehow, I don't think I'm hearing the whole story."

"I knew it, you're not on my side!" said the elf as he blew a whistle. Suddenly, a whole legion of elf police made their appearance and surrounded R.J. and Phillip.

"Under the elf charter of law, you two are under arrest for conspiracy against the autumn elves, and will stand before King Hugo in his court," said a tough female elf as two other elves tied rope around the wrists of R.J. and Phillip. The elf who owned the tree house then lifted up his bed revealing a secret staircase that the elf police led the two of them down.

The staircase led R.J. and Phillip down to a secret underground railroad. As they were boarded onto a prison car, R.J. grew curious of where they were going.

"Where they are taking us Phillip?" he asked.

The train began to move and Phillip lowered his head, "We are about to face the king of the autumn elves, and I have a bad feeling that we are going to be guilty by looks alone."

"What are you talking about?" asked R.J.

Phillip explained, "Many years ago, my granddad and his brother found a bell owned by an elf named Hugo and rang it, causing them both to become invisible. It was hard enough to have to make them visible again, and that wasn't before all the trouble they caused the elf that lost his bell. From what it sounds like, that same elf is now the king, and I cannot help but wonder how he will react when he sees me."

"Phillip, that happened long before you were born," said R.J. "I cannot see the reason why the king would hold you responsible for something that Freddy and Ferdy did, and you behave nothing like them. Besides, we can't be positive that the king is the same Hugo your granddad met."

"These elves certainly don't trust us now," said Phillip.

"That's because they are consumed by anger for the imps of spring," said R.J. "but as long as we honestly explain to the king that we mean no harm, I'm sure he will understand."

After some time passed, the train emerged outside into a hidden valley and made its way toward a rock dwelling that functioned as the king's palace where it stopped. Four of the king's guards came into the prison car and grabbed R.J. and Phillip. They were led to the royal court, which was covered in autumn colours.

"This is quite an interesting palace, it's very earthy in a way," said R.J.

"Nature sprites are never the most fanciful beings, normally they prefer to embrace their part in nature," said Phillip, "And what I mean by normally is that something is not presently correct."

"Don't take this hard Phillip, I'm certain we will get to the bottom of this, and hopefully before class on Monday," said R.J.

Soon enough the two of them were in front of King Hugo, who raised his eyebrow at who he was faced with. "Sire, these two were found meddling around the home of one of our elves in Nutwood Forest, we suspect them to be spies for the imps of spring."

"Meddling you say?" said Hugo, "Well it wouldn't surprise me that the one with the letter P on his sweater was a meddler, but this young bear here seems quite trustworthy. Though you couldn't be who I think you are."

"Well, if you wish to know my name your majesty, it is R.J. Bruin."

"R.J.? That's not what I expected you to say," asked Hugo.

"Well, yes, that is my name, the initials stand for Rupert Jacob."

"RUPERT! I knew something was familiar about you!" said Hugo, "It's been quite a long time."

"I can only assume you know my granddad?" asked R.J.

"He once helped me retrieve a bell from a couple of twin fox boys that look just like that one next to you," said Hugo.

"Phillip? Well just so you know he is my friend," said R.J.

"Friend?" asked Hugo who looked at Phillip, "What kind of foolishness is he forcing into you?"

"King Hugo, I can assure you that we did not mean any harm when we were inside that elf's home," said Phillip, "All we wanted was to figure out the reason why the leaves were not growing on the trees. And it's our understanding that you and the imps of spring are at war."

"Well, if your bear friend is anything like Rupert before him then perhaps I should believe everything that you say, I think," said Hugo.

"Look your majesty, I cannot help that I am a member of the Fox family," said Phillip, "R.J. and I are only concerned with what it's going to take for you and the imps of spring to reach a truce. Somehow we are not too sure that this ordeal is entirely about sassafras."

"Of course it's about sassafras, I don't suppose I need to explain why we need it for our work," said Hugo.

"Well actually, the owner of that home we were in already explained it to us," said R.J.

"Then I'm sure you are well aware of why we are awake at this time of year," said Hugo, "if we can't grow sassafras then there won't be enough of a supply for Nutwood to have an autumn."

"But how can there be an autumn if the trees don't sprout their leaves in the first place?" asked R.J.

"What do you mean the leaves are not sprouting?" wondered Hugo, "just because we have a conflict with the imps doesn't mean we are letting Nutwood go without spring. We understand full well that plants are also food."

Phillip sensed a red herring, "Well if that's true, why then are some of your elves stopping trees from keeping their leaves like they should?" He pulled out one of the freshly dead leaves from his pocket.

"That's impossible," said Hugo, "We would never use our part of nature as an act of retaliation, especially with short supply."

"Then I think it's safe to say that some of your people have gone rogue over the whole ordeal," said R.J.

"I'm afraid you could be right R.J." said Hugo, "I for one am well aware that we autumn elves are not always the most sensible. With that said I will have to deal with the ones who had you arrested. In the meantime, I will see to it that you are set free, as I believe neither of you mean any harm to us."

"There are two other things I want to know your majesty," said Phillip, "If you have made the effort to repair damage to the surrounding wildlife, why would the imps of spring still take your sassafras seeds away? And secondly, if you claim that you are not behind the prevention of spring, why then did we learn that the water sprites are drawing the rain away from the tree roots as part of an alliance?"

"An alliance with the water sprites?" wondered Hugo, "I didn't order that at all!"

"Are you certain about that?" asked Phillip sternly, "You know sire, I may look like a descendent of Reynard but you are the one I have a hard time trusting!"

"Phillip, go easy on him. Maybe some of this has come to a surprise," said R.J. "Besides, this is a member of royalty you are talking to."

"R.J. your friend Phillip cannot be blamed for how he feels, especially since your presence here is due to a misunderstanding," said Hugo, "But to answer his other question, I'm afraid it's all part of a deeper failure of mine to have good relations with their king."

"Why is that?" asked R.J.

"I don't know, he always gets upset over small problems," said Hugo, "Everything that goes wrong is always looked upon as a big deal."

"Haven't you ever just tried talking things over?" asked R.J.

"That's what I do, but doesn't always do any good," said Hugo.

"But if it's a matter of making springtime happen, then you have to work things out with him, not only so you can have your sassafras seeds back, but also so that the elves involved in stopping spring can be put to rest," said R.J.

"You're right, this madness has to stop," said Hugo, "but I don't know what I am supposed to say that will convince him."

Phillip had an idea, "Your majesty, perhaps it would be possible that R.J. and I talk to the imp king for you. Maybe if he hears the position of citizens from Nutwood, he would be willing to negotiate a solution."

"It's going to be difficult to convince him at this rate," said Hugo, "The imps are probably frustrated enough by the rogue elves, and they may not be willing to trust you."

"I have to agree with the king Phillip," said R.J. "This is not looking like an easily resolved situation, and I personally think it would be wiser for us not to become involved in something like this."

"Tell me R.J., do you want to see springtime happen or not?" asked Phillip, "If you have forgotten I have been in these things before, and I know that you want something done, you must be determined to take a risk."

"You mean like with your adventure with King Neptune?" wondered R.J. "I thought you were just putting me on."

"But you cannot see this the same way, can you?" replied Phillip.

R.J. thought about it, "Well, I suppose you have a good point, but if we have to discuss this matter with the imp king, we had better make sure that he understands that we are working in the best interests of everyone. Now where exactly does the imp king live?"

"Here, this map will lead you in his direction," said Hugo as he handed it to R.J., "I will also have the train take you to the secret rock entrance so that you won't have to go through another elf's home."

"Thank you King Hugo," said R.J. The guards led R.J. and Phillip back to the train for their departure from the valley.


	3. Chapter 3

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 3**

Within a secluded forest area, R.J. and Phillip exited the underground tunnel from a large hillside rock. Phillip unfolded the map given to them and examined it.

"This is a very old map R.J." he said, "I notice that part of our route would go through a couple places where houses now exist. We're going to have to get a newer map to help us navigate."

"Good idea Phillip," said R.J. "My granddad does have a recent map of Nutwood over at my house, the problem is if we go there there's a chance that a chore might get thrown onto me knowing how my mum is."

"Well, I know that in this part of the forest we are closer to my house so why don't you follow me over there?" suggested Phillip, "either one of my parents are usually home, along with my younger brothers, and plenty of maps."

"Are they good brothers?" asked R.J.

"There's nothing to worry about with little Farley, but Vincent can be a jester," said Phillip, "Don't worry buddy bear, I always keep them in check."

R.J. agreed to it, and both of them went over to Phillip's house which was located in a newer housing development built over what used to be Gaffer Jarge's farm. At the door, Mr. Fox was there to greet them.

"Hello Phillip, I see you brought your pal R.J. back from the field?" said Mr. Fox.

"Yes Dad," replied Phillip.

"Hello Mr. Fox," said R.J.

"That's Coach Fox R.J., you better get used to it. Come on in boys," said Mr. Fox as he led them inside, "Your mother left for the supermarket ten minutes ago Phillip, but if both of you are hungry for lunch we should have plenty of roast beef in the fridge. I was just about to make sandwiches for Vincent and Farley."

"That's nice of you to offer sir, except I am a vegetarian," said R.J. "I will do peanut butter or marmite if you have it."

"I have made the case never to have marmite in this house, but we do have peanut butter," said Mr. Fox, "Go sit down with your brothers while I'll fix you a couple of sandwiches."

R.J. and Phillip went over to the kitchen table. Vincent and Farley were in the middle of a game of Slapjack, and Vincent was trying to overpower his younger brother.

"Slapjack!" said Farley.

"Oops, that's the jack of clubs! You just picked a flower!" replied Vincent.

"A flower?" said Farley.

"Yeah, and that means you have to count your hearts and kiss my belly button the same number of times," said Vincent.

"I don't wanna kiss your belly button," said Farley.

"Then I guess that means I win! Yay!" said Vincent. Farley started to pout.

"Vincent, stop being mean to Farley and play that game right," said Phillip as he and R.J. sat down.

Vincent looked at R.J. "What is that, a walking teddy bear?"

"No, this is my friend R.J." said Phillip, "he's Mr. B's grandson."

"You sure Mr. B didn't make him?" asked Farley.

"If I was really a teddy bear, I would probably be too expensive for your brother to buy with all that I'm capable of," said R.J. "I'm just a boy like you are."

Mr. Fox came over and gave the boys their sandwiches, "Three beefs for the gingers and one peanut butter for the bear. If you need anything, I'll be watching sport in the living room."

"Oh Dad, before I forget, R.J. and I need a map of Nutwood," requested Phillip.

"What for?" asked his father.

"We can find a certain part of the forest that I wanted to show him after lunch," said Phillip.

"Sure, I can get one for you," said Mr. Fox, "but I'll hold onto it for you when you are done with lunch so you don't get it messy."

So R.J. and Phillip ate up their sandwiches, and then put their plates in the dirty bin and washed their hands. Afterward, they went into the living room to retrieve the map from Mr. Fox who was reacting too strongly to the polo match on television.

"NO! NO! NO! OTHER WAY! OTHER WAY! UGH!"

"Not a good day for your favourite team Mr. - I mean Coach Fox?" asked R.J.

"Oh, excuse me, I get carried away when I watch sport programs," said Mr. Fox, "Anyway, here's the map you wanted."

"Thank you Dad," said Phillip, "R.J. and I are going to take off now."

"Of course Phillip," said Mr. Fox as he got up, "Just remember to be home before five so you can have supper with us."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down," said Phillip as he gave his dad a brief hug. R.J. noticeably held back tears, since the sight of the affection made him think of his dad.

"R.J. are you feeling okay?" asked Mr. Fox.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," said R.J. "anyway thanks so much for lunch sir, say hi to Phillip's mum for me."

"I certainly will. You boys take care now, bye R.J." said Mr. Fox.

"Bye Coach Fox," said R.J. as he and Phillip left the house.

While looking at both maps, R.J. and Phillip walked toward the higher mountain areas. After about forty five minutes, they came up to an older forest that appeared to be untouched by man.

"I have to say Phillip, there may be more privileges in Liverpool, but the scenery around here is incredible," said R.J. "I bet even more incredible once the leaves bloom."

"I don't think you and I have seen much yet," said Phillip, "According to the old map, the king of the imps lives within these trees."

"I just hope we don't have to knock on them again," said R.J.

"We'll see what we have to do, come along buddy bear," said Phillip. The two of them continued their journey through the wood, keeping an eye out for anything that might resemble what they are looking for. But after passing along about a hundred trees, they came up to something completely unexpected, a large swamp.

"This isn't supposed on the map," said Phillip as he checked again, "Hold on R.J., maybe we weren't going the right way."

"We certainly can't be anywhere near Lake Nutwood, that's on the other side of town, and there is nothing here about a reservoir," said R.J. as he looked at the newer map. But right then he started to smell something familiar, "Phillip, this water has the same smell as rain."

Phillip put down his map and took a whiff himself, "My goodness, you're right! This is probably where the water sprites are redirecting the rain drops that fall on Nutwood's soil."

"What makes this even more complicated is that we are in the very neighbourhood of the imp king's home," said R.J.

Phillip started to ponder the situation, "King Hugo said he didn't order the alliance with the water sprites, and if that is really true then we would know that the water sprites are not taking orders from him."

"Right, but I'm also sure that the rogue elves are aware that it's essential for spring to happen," said R.J. "as we can see, this water isn't deep enough to drown him."

"Either way, this swamp is part of their retaliation," said Phillip, "and even if the king is not underwater I would still say that it's being used to trap him where he is."

"True," said R.J. "the only problem now is that we don't have a boat, so wherever he is we can't get to him without getting our feet wet."

Just then, the two of them were entrapped in a roped net.

"Stay right where you are trespassers!" said a female voice from a nearby tree.

"I think we have trouble," said Phillip.

"I am Lilly, head of water sprite security and you are both in an unauthorized area," she said as she and many other sprites made their appearance.

"Please Lilly, we don't mean to hurt anyone," said R.J.

"I don't believe you," said Lilly, "not after hearing you mention the king of the imps."

"May I ask you exactly where your orders come from?" asked Phillip.

"The queen of the water sprites, of course," said Lilly.

"Are you sure it's not King Hugo?" asked Phillip as he looked at Lilly strangely.

"King Hugo is the leader of the autumn elves, I only answer to my queen," said Lilly.

"Then I want you to take me to your queen," ordered Phillip.

"Wait Phillip, that's not a good idea," said R.J. "There is something familiar about that water sprite."

"I know there is, but what else can we do?" asked Phillip, "As far as I'm concerned, we're surrounded!"

"Why are you so worried?" asked R.J. "These sprites are smaller than us, they can't possibly contain us like this."

"R.J. we can't underestimate nature beings, they do have magical capabilities." said Phillip.

"Nevertheless, in the city that I came from there was much more crime than you would ever have in Nutwood," explained R.J. "And if it were my first choice to get away from something bad, you know what I would do?"

"What?" asked Phillip.

"RUN FOR IT!" Quickly, R.J. threw off the net and he and Phillip made a break for it. The water sprites tried to catch them as they made their escape from the forest. As the more athletic one, Phillip managed to exit the forest faster than R.J., but also at that moment realized that R.J. was not behind him.

"R.J. are you coming?!" he yelled out. Hearing no answer he became concerned, "R.J. WHERE ARE- Umph!" Four smaller figures in dark blue cloaks silenced Phillip and grabbed him. They then lead him back into the forest and took him down into a secret underground tunnel concealed by a pink rock.

"Who are you, more water sprites?" asked Phillip. But the cloaked figures said nothing.

"Talk to me! Where are you taking me? Where's my friend?" Again, the cloaked figures stayed silent as they lead Phillip through the dark tunnel.

Back outside, R.J. made it out of the forest himself only to find the water sprites waiting for him upon exit. Like before, he was netted.

"Funny to think you would escape from us," said Lilly.

"I don't believe for a second that you are a water sprite, you're the same autumn elf that had me and Phillip arrested back at that tree house," said R.J.

"I know nothing about that," said Lilly.

"You haven't captured my friend, have you?" asked R.J.

"The one you call Phillip? I haven't seen him since you bolted from us," said Lilly.

"Well, he is a fast runner, but he would never leave me behind," said R.J.

"Then we will deal with him when he comes back for you," said Lilly, "In the meantime I suppose we should take you where you won't get into anymore trouble." The other sprites grab R.J. and led him back into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 4**

R.J. was frightened by what was happening. The water sprites had him in custody and Phillip was nowhere in sight. As he was led toward a secluded part of the forest, Lilly knocked on a tree and out from a door came another autumn elf who she exchanged words with.

"Are the plans still well protected?" she asked.

"Yes Lilly, King Chrystophermum does not know what's coming to him," said the elf, "and I see you have found one of the spies."

"Don't bother taking me to King Hugo, he knows full well that you and other elves are going against his orders," said R.J.

"I told you that Hugo is not my king," said Lilly, "but you are right, I was indeed the one who arrested you back in Nutwood."

"Then I don't understand what the deal is," said R.J.

"There's something else you should know, you are also correct that I'm not a water sprite, but nor am I an autumn elf either. I am actually an imp of spring and I'll prove it, everyone hold still." Lilly took out a magic wand and waved it toward a bush, which then blossomed with leaves.

"And I suppose your real name is not Lilly?" asked R.J.

"I do have a different name, but Lilly is my alias among my followers and I will go by that for now," said Lilly, "and one more thing, in spite of how I introduced myself, I am actually on your side."

"You are?" wondered R.J.

Lilly changed the tone of her voice, "As much as I realize the fright it was for you when we captured you back at the rainwater swamp, the same thing could have happened with the real water sprites that are around in this area. We just wanted to make sure that you and your friend were spared from it."

"Well, if that is true then let me tell you my name, I'm R.J. Bruin," said R.J. "And who may I ask are all of you?"

"Everyone here except for you and that elf over there are imps of spring in disguise, and we are working in defiance of our own king to provide assistance to King Hugo," said Lilly, "Ever since King Chrystophermum of the imps took the throne, he has repeatedly wanted nothing more than revenge for every mishap that occurs among the natural world."

"In other words, he doesn't take anything lightly," said R.J.

Lilly explained, "Already you know that there was a gardening accident. What you should also know is that not only did the autumn elves respectfully repair the damage they caused; there were also imps like us who helped them in good will because we always believed it's the thing to do as part of forgiveness. But King Chrystophermum refuses to forgive any mistake, he would much rather go to whatever length it takes to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Which is why he ordered the raid on the sassafras garden," said R.J.

"And it's also why those seeds are still in his possession," said Lilly, "He refuses to give them back to the elves. Every option to reach an agreement with him has failed."

"Before I can fully trust you Lilly, I must know who it really is that's stopping spring from happening," said R.J. "I've been under the impression that some elves have been turning leaves brown at every tree that a spring imp tries to have sprout."

"That isn't the work of real autumn elves," said the elf that came from the tree, "Ever since King Chrystophermum took possession of the sassafras seeds, he grew a garden of his own and has organized a secret army of imps to disguise themselves as autumn elves as a means of making us look like the guilty party. That way, the imps loyal to him can blindly remain his followers."

"So then all of this is a farce that he's putting on just so that he can advance his authority?" asked R.J.

"Exactly," said Lilly, "and the elf you met back in Nutwood is also one of us, in fact he was one of our informants pretending to be a phony elf."

"This is finally starting to make sense," said R.J. "but the thing I still wonder about now is how does the rain water play into this?"

"That is also the work of Chrystophermum," said Lilly, "his legion of imps faked the death of Queen Aquaria and kidnapped her, allowing for the water sprites to have a vote on who becomes their next leader. They are now ruled by Queen Dusty, who is really one of Chrystophermum's loyal imps in disguise."

"And that explains not why but how the water sprites are involved in this, for it's not really an alliance with autumn elves but rather with the imp king himself," said R.J.

"Not only that, the water sprites were all made to believe that they are under the associated rule of King Hugo, because that's what Queen Dusty wants them to think," said Lilly.

"I didn't realize that things were this bad," said R.J. "The only problem now is that I've been separated from Phillip, and I don't know where he is."

"Do you know exactly where he would have run to?" asked Lilly.

"Like I said, Phillip would not leave me behind, he's my friend," said R.J. "With the way things have been, I would say that he is either looking for me as we speak, or for all we know, something bad could have happened to him."

"And I fear the latter is very possible," said Lilly, "We have theorized that the water sprites and loyalist imps have set up a network of tunnels in this area to observe the flow of rainwater in the straws they placed around here."

"But if the real water sprites got Phillip, where would they have taken him?" asked R.J.

"Somewhere underground, but we wouldn't know where," said Lilly.

"Either way, I still want to find him," said R.J.

"That's going to be difficult R.J." said Lilly, "The water sprites might have multiple entrances to their tunnels, except we wouldn't know where they would be. Like I said, we only have a theory that they exist but do not actually know that they do."

"Well then, perhaps we should test that theory," said R.J. "If some of the sprites were to go underground without anyone noticing where they went, one would think that they would hide the entrances with something you would easily recognize around here. Like logs or large rocks, for example."

"Good thinking R.J., but if we are going to do this, we had better split the group up so we can cover both grounds." Lilly turned to her followers, "I want half of you to scatter around and search for the fox boy above ground, and the other half to help R.J. and I look for tunnel entrances!" With Lilly's command, R.J. and half of the disguised imps start turning over anything that could be a reasonable entrance to a tunnel, while the rest started to look for Phillip above ground.

Down underground, Phillip was led to a staircase that went up to a door with a light shining through. Going up the stairs, the cloaked figures led Phillip through into what looked like a royal court covered in green tones. At the throne was an older male imp wearing a green and blue outfit.

One of the cloaked figures pulled back his hood, "Your majesty we have a problem. This is one of two young boys from Nutwood who had foolishly become involved in our matter against King Hugo."

"Is that so?" replied the crowned male, "Bring him here."

The cloaked figures marched Phillip toward the one who appeared to be the king of the imps. Phillip was very frightened with what was happening to him.

"What is your name?" asked the king.

"Phillip Fox sir," replied Phillip.

"I am Chrystophermum, king of the imps of spring," replied the king, "and it's my understanding that you and someone else have something to do with my 'very' little crisis?"

"It's not a 'very' little crisis when spring hasn't started yet," said Phillip, "but if you happen to be the king of the imps, then you would be just the one I want to have a word with."

"And would this be regarding the lack of spring? Well mark my words; it isn't my fault," said Chrystophermum, "Hugo's bratty legion of elves have made it near impossible for my imps to do their work."

"Your majesty, I have already exchanged words with King Hugo himself," said Phillip, "he told me and my friend R.J. that he had never ordered the elves to stop the beginning of spring, nor did he even have an alliance with the water sprites."

"LIES! Of course he ordered it! Why else do you think that swamp outside surrounds my beautiful tree palace?" asked Chrystophermum, "To trap me here, that's what!"

"King Chrystophermum, could you clarify one thing?" requested Phillip, "Would it be true that some of your imps raided the sassafras gardens and took their seeds, or is that not true?"

"Raid the sassafras garden, now why would we do that for?" asked Chrystophermum, "just because of a teeny-tiny, microscopic, cannot see it with a naked eye, mistake with gardening doesn't mean we want them to be without their supply."

"It doesn't surprise me that you want me to believe that you are the good one, but unfortunately for you, foxes like me know all the tricks," said Phillip.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chrystophermum.

"I have enough reason to believe that King Hugo was being honest," explained Phillip, "For one thing he is an old friend of R.J.'s granddad, and the very reason my friend and I were able to find your palace was because of this map that he gave us. If he had something to hide, I don't think he would have let us come here."

"So, it appears that you already know too much," said Chrystophermum, "and he sent you here posing as some innocent messenger thinking that I freely give out sassafras seeds to anyone who wants to grow that deadly plant."

"But your majesty, it's important that they have sassafras as part of their drying formula, the whole process was explained to us," said Phillip.

"Can't they think of something else to use, instead of polluting the natural world with their accidents?" asked Chrystophermum.

"It is my understanding that the autumn elves took the time to set everything right, so why do you need to keep making them pay for their mistake?" asked Phillip.

"Because I have to make sure that it never happens again, EVER!" said Chrystophermum.

"Well, there we are! I know exactly what the problem is, you don't even believe in giving people a chance!" said Phillip.

"They had their chance," said Chrystophermum, "Why do you think they deserve another?"

"I'll explain by telling you about my family history," said Phillip, "When my grandfather was young, he and his brother were town troublemakers who later reformed themselves. If they're past actions mattered more than the goodness they would later give to society, my grandfather would never have been able to become the director of a charity that helps troubled children, and I probably would never have been born."

"And may I ask what that has to do with my anger with the autumn elves?" asked Chrystophermum.

"What I am saying is that you should have recognized their efforts as reason to believe that they are trustworthy and responsible," said Phillip, "but instead your response was a reckless opposite that has done nothing more than make things worse."

"The elves are making this worse, not me!" said Chrystophermum, "They're the ones keeping springtime from happening because King Hugo can't accept his punishment."

"It seems more like you're the one who committed an act of war," said Phillip, "King Hugo had told me that it could only be a certain group of elves committing that action because he never gave the order to stop spring. With that in mind you could at least try and understand that he doesn't want to be your enemy. All he really wants is your respect."

"If you prefer to take Hugo's side then this discussion serves no purpose," said Chrystophermum as he stood up, "I want you four to take this fox down to the lower dungeon. Perhaps our other prisoner could use a houseguest."

"Stop, you're making a mistake," said Phillip as he was grabbed, "LET GO OF ME!"

"My word is final Phillip; don't expect to see a speckle of daylight of day again. Take him away!" The four cloaked figures followed Chrystophermum's command, and led him down another staircase to the dungeon.

Back outside, R.J. and the rebel imps spent an hour looking for Phillip but with no success.

"I don't know what to say R.J." said Lilly, "Every part of the forest above ground has been searched, but no one has seen your friend. I'll bet it's possible that he is trying to stay clear of anyone."

"He wouldn't know that you are friendly after what happened earlier, so that might be true," said R.J.

"Lilly, R.J., over here!"

R.J. and Lilly went toward the imp that called for them. As it turned out, he had discovered one of the secret entrances.

"Awesome, you found a way underground!" said R.J.

"We had better be careful with what we are doing," said Lilly, "We don't know exactly where that tunnel leads to."

"But at least it's a place to look," said R.J. "and if we know Phillip isn't around up here, then he has to be down there."

"Right, but first we had better have our strength in numbers," said Lilly, "Everyone over to me! We have found an entrance to a tunnel and we are going down!" The rebel imps heard Lilly's order and with their arrival, everyone went into the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 5**

Back at the tree palace, the cloaked figures took Phillip down to a dungeon below the tree roots.

"Stop, this is not justice! ALL I WAS ASKING FOR WAS A PEACEFUL SOLUTION!" said a hot tempered Phillip as he fought to keep the cloaked figures from locking him in. One of them pulled out a magic wand and had his arms and legs restrained by stiff vines. This left Phillip without the ability to move as the cloaked figures locked the door and left.

The dungeon was recently built for housing another specific prisoner. It was dark and the dirt walls and floor were moist due to the rainwater swamp just above them. The other prisoner, an older female, called out to Phillip. "Who would it be that now joins me in this horrid place?"

Phillip looked around to find who called him, but could not see much because of how dark the dungeon was. "I hear your voice, but I cannot see where you are."

"I am in this dungeon with you," the woman said, "My name is Queen Aquaria, and I am the ruler of the water sprites."

"Ruler of the water sprites?" asked Phillip, "You don't mean the same water sprites that tried to capture me and R.J. at the swamp of rainwater?"

"I am sorry to say that I am, or at least I am supposed to be," said Aquaria, "If what you said about my sprites is true, then it appears that Chrystophermum has successfully managed to have me replaced by someone who could respect his wishes."

"You mean to say that he is secretly holding you hostage, and some other water sprite is now leading them?" asked Phillip.

Aquaria explained, "One month ago, Chrystophermum asked me to take part in a conspiracy in an attempt to advance his power over the autumn elves. After taking the sassafras seeds away from them, he grew a garden of his own so he could have imps that were loyal to him disguise themselves as autumn elves so that it could be believed that they are responsible for preventing spring from happening. The problem is, as imps of spring it is only in their power to make things grow instead of rot and that is where he needed the help of the water sprites to assist in keeping the land dry so that it's not possible for anything to grow."

"So then, what you are telling me is that the autumn elves are not the ones stopping spring, and that this is all a sham started by the imp king himself?" said Phillip.

"Chrystophermum is not a king who believes in forgiveness, he believes that only the atrocities of the past matter and those responsible for them should never trusted for the rest of their lives," said Aquaria, "That is not a value that I share, and I especially would not allow my water sprites to work against their place in nature as an act of retaliation."

"That explains quite a lot, your refusal to help King Chrystophermum caused him to have you kidnapped," said Phillip, "and that also means that water sprites are actually working for him instead of King Hugo."

"But I should also point out that they are still being made to believe that they are working for Hugo," said Aquaria, "as I recall, part of the conspiracy was that the imps of spring loyal to Chrystophermum would have to view me as one who is assisting the elves in their on-going prevention of spring."

"All the more reason why you would refuse to be part of it," said Phillip, "King Chrystophermum is using your people as well as his to fulfil his own authority. He has got to be stopped!"

"There is only one way for that to happen," said Aquaria, "My water sprites must know that I am still alive, and when they learn that I was taken here against my will, they will find out soon enough who they were really working for and Chrystophermum's days as the king of the imps of spring will certainly come to an end. Except I am afraid it would only happen if you and I were freed from this dungeon."

"That would be something to hope for," said Phillip, "Perhaps I should say that I didn't come to this forest alone. My friend R.J. got separated from me, and unless something has happened to him, he would be our best hope for escape."

"But only if he can find us," said Aquaria, "and if not, you and I could be here for the rest of our lives."

Meanwhile, R.J. followed Lilly and the other rebel imps through the tunnel they found. Much like the one Phillip went though, it was dark and cold. However, it was not the same tunnel, as they soon found themselves approaching an underground canal lit up by lanterns.

"This looks very much like a sewer system you would find in Liverpool, without the smell of course," said R.J. "Speaking of which, the water doesn't even smell like rain."

"I think this water came from Lake Nutwood," said Lilly, "This canal must be used by the water sprites as their access to this area."

"But where would it lead to?" wondered R.J.

"I don't know," said Lilly, "My first guess would be that it goes directly to King Chrystophermum's tree palace."

"More than likely, but after all the things you said about the king, I'm not too positive that I am ready to confront him," said R.J. "Lilly, I think it's time that you share with me your plan to retrieve the sassafras seeds."

"Well, we were planning to build a canal of our own to draw the rainwater over to Lake Nutwood, but perhaps we won't have to do that now as it looks as though this canal could be used for that instead," said Lilly. "It is my understanding that King Chrystophermum has hidden the seeds as well as Queen Aquaria in underground chambers, which could be accessed easily by digging through the ground since the rainwater would have soaked it enough by now."

"Then I see where this is all going," said R.J. "but I'm still concerned with where my friend Phillip went. We should search along this canal."

"Right, I will stay with you to help find your friend," said Lilly, "The rest of you will exit through the tunnel and re-group over at the elf's house. We are going to need to get shovels and other supplies."

"Does that elf have access to the railway?" asked R.J. "I think King Hugo should be aware of what we have learned, especially so that we can get his help."

"I agree R.J. We rebel imps are small in numbers and whatever help we can get would be beneficial," said Lilly, "Let's move on."

As the other imps leave the tunnel and return to the surface, R.J. and Lilly decided to walk along the side of the canal, as it was wide enough to walk keeping one foot in front. But they were soon startled by a voice from behind.

"And how may I ask did you find this canal?" asked the crowned female sprite dressed in blue. She was with other water sprites, which caused R.J. to become concerned.

"Who are you?" asked R.J.

"I happen to be Queen Dusty of the water sprites," she replied.

"From what I understand, you should actually be called Queen Phony of the imps of spring," retorted R.J.

"AN INSULT!" yelled Dusty.

"It is alright my Queen, he is already in my custody and is being taken to one of our holding cells up the canal," said Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you saying?"

"Do you not remember R.J.? I just had you arrested for trespassing!" said Lilly.

"But Lilly, you're- umph!" R.J. was roughly silenced by one of the water sprites that came off the raft to grab him.

"Come on board my raft. It would be of better use than for you to walk on that narrow stretch," said Dusty.

"Yes your majesty," said Lilly, as she, R.J., and the sprite holding his mouth boarded the raft.

As he was led along the canal, R.J. was suddenly reminded that the rebel imps were wearing water sprite clothing. Perhaps these so-called rebels were not as he thought they were, and that he was being set up all along. But then again, after the amount of information he had heard from them, he was now without a clue on who he was supposed to trust.

Soon enough, the raft came up to a door that was within a deep pocket dug along the side of the canal.

"There's a holding cell you can put him in," said Dusty, "I am not sure as to why they would dig that cell so closely under the imp king's palace?"

"What would be the harm? After all, the imp king doesn't know that this canal exists," said Lilly.

"That would be true," said Dusty.

Lilly took the key from a hanging hook and she and the other water sprite led R.J. inside and locked him in.

"LILLY WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" asked an angry R.J.

"Just wait R.J." she replied in a quieter voice as she hung the key back on its hook and returned to the raft. R.J. squatted down and held his head in anger, as he was very upset with this sudden turn of events. But suddenly he heard just the voice to make him feel somewhat better.

"R.J. is that you?" asked Phillip.

R.J. turned in the direction of the voice, "Phillip?"

"It is me buddy bear," said Phillip, "but it's so dark I bet you can't see me."

"If you keep talking Phillip, I'm going to walk in your direction," said R.J.

"I should be thankful you aren't disabled by vines then, once you are over here you will need to untie us," said Phillip.

"Us?" wondered R.J.

"I am down here with your friend as well, I am Queen Aquaria."

"Queen Aquaria? The water sprite queen?" asked R.J.

"Yes, but please do your friend first so you can both free me at once," said Aquaria, "I have been in here longer and I am not strong enough to help."

As he walked, R.J. put his hand out so that he could carefully find Phillip and soon enough he felt his friend's chest. "There you are, now where are you tied up at?"

"On my wrists and ankles," said Phillip, "and do my ankles first so I don't fall backward on my tail." R.J. followed Phillip's direction and started untying him. The knots were awfully strong and he painfully struggled as he untied Phillip's ankles from the vines, followed by his wrists. Soon enough, his friend was able to move.

"Now let's get Queen Aquaria freed," said Phillip.

The two boys walked over in the direction of the queen's voice and upon finding her they untied her the same way.

"So I hear you have learned about me R.J." said Aquaria.

"Yes I have, from the same imp of spring that put me in here," said R.J. "of course now, I don't know which side she is really on."

"I heard you mention Lilly, isn't that the same one who had us surrounded at the side of the swamp?" asked Phillip.

"Yes Phillip, but after capturing me a second time at the edge of the forest, she said how she was working on the same side as me and that she was part of a group of imps who were working against the rule of King Chrystophermum," said R.J. "What confuses me though is why she would follow the orders of that phony Queen Dusty right after telling me about your existence Aquaria."

"I know who Lilly is," said Aquaria, "She is indeed a rebel imp and was the first to warn me of Chrystophermum's intentions. I gave her as well as her followers the clothing of water sprites so that they could be properly disguised as a means to protect themselves, as well as to follow the orders of other superior water sprites should it be a matter of survival."

"But that is almost as if you didn't put up a fight against being captured, or did you?" asked Phillip.

"I didn't have any options in avoiding it Phillip," said Aquaria, "Normally we nature sprites are a peaceful group working together to assure the proper change of the seasons. But Chrystophermum has changed everything, and all I could do was stay with my followers as they would expect me to. I wouldn't have dared to consider hiding, for that would have only created a fear among my followers, and probably make it easier for Chrystophermum to gain control of them the exact same way."

"But we can't let him get away with this, we have got to come up with a plan," said Phillip.

"There already is a plan Phillip," said R.J. "and the plan according to Lilly is to dig a hole toward the canal as a way to have the rainwater to flow out of the swamp and through the canal to Lake Nutwood so that they can reach the chamber holding the sassafras seeds. I have also made a suggestion to Lilly that the real autumn elves need to assist."

"And if Lilly is truly on our side, she would also dig us out too, won't she?" asked Phillip.

"Of course she would," said Aquaria, "but as much as I love the plan you have made, we should remind ourselves that the autumn elves are still up against the imps of spring, and I am also afraid that they will be up against the water sprites as well once they have seen that the elves are suddenly working against them."

"I nearly forgot!" said R.J. "The water sprites are working under the belief that they are on the side of the autumn elves. They could view their sudden change of attitude as an act of war."

"And then with the imps and water sprites working together to stop the elves, the elves will be outnumbered," said Phillip.

"And the only way for the water sprites to not engage in such a conflict would be for them to know that I had been replaced by a phony leader," said Aquaria.

"Then I don't think we can wait for the rebel imps to free us, we have to get out of this dungeon now!" said R.J.

"How can we?" asked Phillip.

R.J. felt the wall of the dungeon and gave it a scratch, causing a chunk of wet dirt to fall off. "This is not just a dirt wall; it is a wet dirt wall. And it's soft enough for us to dig ourselves out with our own hands."

"There's a problem with that R.J., we are right under the imp king's tree palace," said Phillip, "and the reason the walls are wet like that is because of the rainwater swamp just above. If we were to dig a hole the water could wash in and drown us."

"Not unless we were ready to hold our breath and swim when the moment called for it," said R.J.

"Can't we think about this first? I don't think that digging ourselves out is a good idea, especially since I'm not sure that Queen Aquaria is up for swimming with her strength," said Phillip, "If Lilly is indeed coming back for us, then I think it would be safer to wait for her."

"Phillip, your friend is right," said Aquaria, "If it is possible to dig ourselves out and swim, we must do it. And though I may not have all of my muscle I am willing to do whatever it takes to get myself out of here, especially since my people need me."

"Besides Phillip, back at Hugo's palace it was you who said to me that if you want something done, you must be determined to take a risk," said R.J. "and this situation has taught me what that meant."

Phillip thought it over and then pulled back his sleeves, "R.J. in this dark dungeon you can't see the smile I have on my face, let's start digging!"


	6. Chapter 6

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 6**

Back outside the dungeon, the phony Queen Dusty had Lilly excused to return to the ground above. She then continued on her raft through a secret passage and docked it toward a set of stairs which took her up to the court of King Chrystophermum. She greeted the king with a bow and sat beside him.

"Your majesty, on my way here it was brought to my attention that a young boy decided to nose around our business," she told the king.

"I wouldn't suppose that would be one of two boys I was told of," said Chrystophermum, "I just had the other locked up, it's my understanding that King Hugo sent them here to defeat me."

"So, that little elf has become suspicious hasn't he?" wondered Dusty, "Unfortunate for him that the other was just brought into custody by one of the water sprite patrols."

"Is that so?" asked Chrystophermum, "Well then, we can take comfort knowing that Hugo has failed once again."

"He may try again," said Dusty, "at least Lilly knows how to do her job."

"Lilly?" wondered Chrystophermum, "You did not just say Lilly did you?"

"Why yes," said Dusty, "that was the water sprite that captured him."

"My worst of my little fears have been realized," said Chrystophermum.

"I don't understand what you mean," said Dusty.

"Dusty, there is a traitor among us and with a traitor comes a rebellion!" yelled Chrystophermum as he rose from his throne, "For some time I have theorized that a senior imp of spring along with some others has been working for Hugo's side."

"How do you know that for sure my king?" asked Dusty.

"This Lilly you speak of may actually be the imp Roselle," said Chrystophermum, "She was against everything, EVERYTHING I said about the autumn elves. And I knew her intentions were suspicious when I found a note she wrote to others as Lilly instead of her real name. Not long after, she had been absent for the last three pre-season meetings we had!"

"You mean that this Roselle is an imp in disguise just like I am?" asked Dusty.

"Exactly," said Chrystophermum, "I was hoping she would have the sense to know who her boss is, and I was hoping that they were being held prisoner by the autumn elves, but rather I see they chose to work for them!"

The king paused for a moment, "Dusty, the first thing toward solving this dinky little problem is to get the word out of the new prisoner of ours, he probably knows more than that filthy fox I talked to." The king clapped his hand four times, causing the cloaked imps to come to his side, "You four are coming with me to the lower dungeon. We have to find out where Roselle is so we can capture her, and bring the torture devices!"

Down in the dungeon, R.J. and Phillip were still digging themselves out with their bare hands while Queen Aquaria conserved her strength. Taking it slowly, they concentrated their dig on the upper half of the wall so they could reach the surface faster. As they got close to the water, their arms became slimy with mud and the three of them grew even more cautious as they prepared themselves for the rush of water.

Finally that happened, and the three of them huddled together as the water came in. Reminding themselves of where the hole was, they started to tread as the water got deeper. Once the water filled the dungeon they made a swim for it, still having to dig their way through as they exited the dungeon. Once they were out they found that the water was about a meter and a half deep as they stuck their heads up and looked at where they are.

"The dry ground is far from where we are at. We will have to stay underwater for as long as the elevations of the hillsides allow us, that way we won't be seen," said Aquaria. R.J. and Phillip agreed as they saw where the dry ground was and the three of then began to swim toward it.

Back underground, King Chrystophermum was down below and ready to confront R.J. "I hope this other boy will tell us everything we need to know about Hugo's plans against me," he said as he went toward the dungeon door with the key in his hands. But as he approached the entrance he noticed from the candlelight shining on the wooden door that it was bulging outward with water seeping out from its cracks.

"Something is not right, you four stand out of the way!" The cloaked imps followed the king's order, and as the king opened the door a large amount of water rushed out.

Outside, R.J., Phillip, and Aquaria felt a pull backward as they were swimming, caused by King Chrystophermum's opening of the dungeon door. The flow of the water went back toward the hole they made creating a whirlpool, and the water level of the swamp began to drop as the rainwater rushed through the dungeon and toward the canal. Because of this, the three of them had to stop swimming and get on their feet.

"The water must have burst through the dungeon door, its flowing back where we came from," said Phillip.

"Well, as long we keep moving we should be on dry ground sooner than we expected," said Aquaria.

"Both of you follow me, I know exactly where to go," said R.J. as he pointed them uphill toward the forest and back toward the place where he had befriended the rebel imps.

Back underground, King Chrystophermum became furious when he peeked inside the flooded dungeon to discover that his prisoners were gone.

"Only they could have dug that hole in the wall!" he said as he turned to the cloaked figures, "Inform all available imps in this forest, we have to stop them!"

R.J., Phillip, and Aquaria reached the dry ground and ran toward the place R.J. pointed to. Phillip stayed behind R.J. to make sure that he didn't get too far ahead of his friend like he did earlier. Upon arrival, R.J. tried to remember which tree was the home of the autumn elf that Lilly talked with, but had forgotten.

"Quick, help me find the right tree. I know that one of them is the home of an elf but I can't remember which," instructed R.J. They knocked on each tree checking for hollowness and without any delay.

Meanwhile, all of King Chrystophermum's loyal imps in the forest were called to duty to look for R.J. and Phillip, but even with the circumstances they were not given mention of Aquaria being with them. Of course, the reasoning for that was because only a few specific imps of spring were aware that Aquaria was alive. But this would ultimately prove to be problematic for Chrystophermum once a few of the imps caught the three of them as they were knocking on trees.

"Hold it you three, you are in very seri- wait a minute, no, it's not," said one of the imps as he looked directly at Queen Aquaria, "y, you, you're-

"Queen Aquaria of the water sprites, I am indeed," said Aquaria.

"But King Chrystophermum said you were dead!" said another imp.

"Did he?" wondered Aquaria, "Well I'm afraid you were misinformed, for I was held in a secret underground dungeon while someone else has been leading the water sprites under the order of your own king. In other words, there is no alliance between the water sprites and the autumn elves, it is all a lie." As Aquaria said her words, other imps of spring came around and saw the sight of the queen before them. It was clear that their king had manipulated them.

Just then, the door to the autumn elf's home opened up, confirming where it was. Lilly came out with the other rebels along with a larger group of autumn elves ready to engage with their dig, but they as well caught sight of Queen Aquaria.

"Queen Aquaria, you have been freed!" said Lilly.

"Indeed I have Lilly, thanks to R.J. and Phillip," said Aquaria, "Where may I find my water sprites if they are around here?"

"What do you mean YOUR water sprites?" asked a familiar voice coming toward them. Everyone looked and saw it was Queen Dusty.

"And who may I ask are you?" asked Aquaria.

"Who do you think I am? I'm the queen of the water sprites! I was elected fair and square!" yelled Dusty.

"You are not the queen, I am," responded Aquaria, "My people were tricked no thanks to your real leader, King Chrystophermum." Everyone gasped.

"Chrystophermum doesn't control me, no one controls me!" said Dusty, "Though I may be working quite well with King Hugo."

"That is nothing but a lie," said a familiar voice to both R.J. and Phillip. Both of them turned to look and saw King Hugo behind them.

"King Hugo, it's you!" said R.J.

"With every piece of information that I had learned from Lilly, I found it necessary to come to this forest so I could settle this matter once and for all," said Hugo, "I wasn't aware until now that not every elf that arrested you in that house in Nutwood was a real autumn elf. And it's quite clear to me that King Chrystophermum seems to have a problem with keeping his own kind together."

"No thanks to you!" said King Chrystophermum as he joined everyone with the cloaked figures following behind. "I have never in my life seen a minority of nature sprites be a bunch of sympathetic snakes. You are ALL going to be my prisoners! SEIZE THEM!"

The imp king directed his order to the cloaked figures. But as they looked around at everyone, they decided to remove their cloaks realizing that the king had lost his credibility. "Sorry your majesty," said one of them, "it is no longer worth it to be on your side."

"Then for taking the bite-size side you commit treason," said Chrystophermum.

"I suppose that would be bite-size as if it were some mythical giant lizard," said Phillip.

"Don't tempt me Phillip, you know perfectly well that your small words don't convince me one bit," replied Chrystophermum.

"How could they not?" asked Phillip, "Perhaps you should look around and see that everyone knows the truth about Queen Aquaria. You are the one who was wrong about everything!"

"The elves caused all of this, it was their sassafras!" Chrystophermum yelled back.

R.J. was not buying it. "You don't have to tell us that they made a mistake, the problem here is that all you want to do was make them suffer repeatedly even after they corrected it! How could you as a king be so difficult to the point that the entire natural world is suffering because of all this?"

"I AM KING OF THE IMPS!" yelled Chrystophermum, "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER IS NEEDED TO STOP THEIR MISTAKES FROM HAPPENING!"

"And you would go so far to give my water sprites the wrong impression of who their leader is?" asked Aquaria, "When they see that I am not dead, they will not take the commands of this phony queen you have introduced them to."

"That's what you want to think," said Chrystophermum as he pulled out his own wand, "You all have such a petite idea of who you are dealing with. As the king of the imps, I have the right to cast a spell for which no other imp of spring can, one that will make you very sorry that you wanted to cross me like this. MAGNARBOR ANIMANTA!

The king's wand was directed toward five trees including the one that was the elf's home, and with the magic dust around them, they grew to a larger size. Soon enough, their roots emerged from the ground and became legs and feet, and the tree trunks formed eyes and a mouth with sharp jaws.

"This is your fate! For these giant abominable carbors shall eat all enemies that I had upon the casting of the spell!" said Chrystophermum, "This is where it ends!"

"Now what are we going to do?" asked R.J.

"There is nothing we can do," said Lilly, "Abominable carbors will never rest until every enemy of the king is eaten up. We had better run if we want to stay alive."

"But if they don't rest then we have to do something about them!" said Phillip, "King Hugo, don't your elves have anything that can stop them?"

"Our sassafras potion could work, but we would need a larger supply for which we don't even have," said Hugo.

"Actually, that may not be true," said R.J. "the autumn elves responsible for stopping spring were not elves but imps of spring in disguise. King Chrystophermum grew sassafras in order to make your potion which he gave to them."

"That's what Lilly told me, and if they were to learn the truth that we just learned, they would turn around and help us!" said Hugo, "but those phony elves you speak of could be scattered all over."

"My team will help find them back in Nutwood, we know who is and who isn't," said Lilly, "We had better run back that way."

"But wait a minute, as long as we are above ground, aren't we still going to be at the mercy of those tree monsters?" wondered Phillip, "You know, with Queen Aquaria with us, we can take shelter down in the canal and make our way through that. The water sprites will notice immediately who is with us."

"That does sound like a good idea," said R.J. "except we don't know where the canal leads to in the other direction."

"Lake Nutwood is the only place that the water sprites would have come from in this riverless area," said Aquaria, "and with the way the circumstances are, I would have to agree that would be our best choice when it comes to leaving this forest."

"Then let's not waste our time," said Lilly, "The tunnel to the canal is that way, everyone follow me."

As they ran, one of the imps which had been a cloaked servant of King Chrystophermum had tripped and was eaten by an abominable carbor. The situation had become very dangerous, and all they knew was that they had to get to the canal quickly in order for their lives to be spared.


	7. Chapter 7

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 7**

The run toward the canal was frantic and not without a few casualties. Fortunately, R.J., Phillip, Lilly (as they know her), King Hugo, and Queen Aquaria made it to the tunnel without being harmed by the carbors. But now it was a matter of getting back to Nutwood so that the disguised imps of spring were made aware of the new circumstance.

As they ran down the tunnel, R.J. thought of something else, "You know Phillip, I'm not sure you should have promised your dad that you were going to be home before five if you were going to do all this."

"The way I look at it, since those carbors might make their way to Nutwood my family will understand easily," replied Phillip.

When they reached the canal, they saw that the water level had risen dramatically as a result of the rain water being drained from the hole that R.J. and Phillip dug to escape the dungeon. Without a nearby raft, they were without choice but to make a dip into the canal and swim in the direction away from the tree palace. R.J. and Phillip took off their shirts and shoes in order to ease the resistance of their swim, as it was going to be a long way ahead.

Even with the water flow in their favour, the swim to the other side was exhausting as it lasted a good hour. As they reached the end, they saw themselves at an open portal where a large door was already open. Some water sprites were viciously trying to deal with a flooded over docking area built for Dusty's raft. When they saw everyone emerge through the door, they grew concerned with what they were dealing with.

"Are you the ones responsible for this flood?" asked first water sprite.

Aquaria, though short of breath, immediately explained, "It was part of their rescue effort, they saved me from the dungeon."

"Queen Aquaria?!" The water sprites were in shock to see who it was among their visitors. They went into a bowing position as she, R.J., Phillip, and everyone else got out of the canal. In her health, Aquaria had to be pulled out and was laid on her back.

"I was never dead, I was held prisoner by King Chrystophermum," explained Aquaria, "R.J. and Phillip rescued me from the dungeon, but I am weak. Take me to my bed."

"Yes your majesty," said the sprites. R.J. and Phillip helped carry her as the sprites led her to the bedroom which noticeably had been used by Dusty.

"Everyone thought you had been drowned, I don't understand," asked one of the water sprites.

"I was not, rather I was taken against my will by four imps of spring as part of a plot to replace me with a phony water sprite," said Aquaria, "Dusty is an imp of spring working behalf of King Chrystophermum, not King Hugo."

"King Chrystophermum? But that would mean we were working for Chrystophermum and against him at the same time!" said another water sprite.

"You have all been fooled and manipulated," said Hugo, "All Chrystophermum cares about is keeping the sassafras seeds out of my hands, and has gone to unruly lengths to make the autumn elves look bad."

"And we were working under the belief that you ordered all of it King Hugo," said the first water sprite, "but if what you are saying is true, then Chrystophermum has made us look bad and that isn't fair. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Then you should also be aware that Chrystophermum's actions have failed him. All the imps back at the forest saw Aquaria alive with us," said R.J.

"But we are not out of this yet, we were also escaping the forest because he placed a curse on a few trees which turned into the giant creatures called abominable carbors to have us eaten," said Phillip.

"I don't like the sound of this at all," said the second water sprite, "We had better let all the water sprites know that Aquaria is alive and inform them of what has been happening."

"And I think we are going to need your help," said Lilly, "We need to make our way over to Nutwood so that we can get the phony elves to stop their pretend elf work."

"Right, it's about time those imps get explained to them that I am not their leader, and together with the water sprites joining us we can do that." said Hugo.

"With all due respect Hugo, you should stay here with Aquaria," said Lilly "it would be safer with the carbors lurking about and besides, they already know that they don't work for you."

"Yes, that would be true," said Hugo, "but my question is, what is it going to take for the phony elves to stop their work?"

"Well, as I remember the rain water was gathered toward the imp king's forest through a network of straws that you water sprites put into the ground," said R.J. "If they were to see you take the straws out of place, they would know right then that something had changed in our relationships."

"Of course," said Aquaria, "I believe it's settled. We will inform all water sprites of my return and tell them they must work with you to set everything right. Another thing, I will also need to have a close guard in case anyone on the side of Chrystophermum wants to come here."

"We will do just that," said the first water sprite, "Everything will come to order soon."

"Now about the abominable carbors sent after us," said Phillip, "I know it was said that the sassafras potion could work against them, but what if it doesn't?"

"I don't know Phillip, we never used it on trees before, especially walking ones," said Hugo, "The only other thing that can be used against wood is fire, but even that has its risk with how dry it's been."

"We will figure out the best solution, but right now we have no time to waist," said Lilly, "Let's get to Nutwood's forest."

Meanwhile, Nutwood was finding itself in panic as the abominable carbors had crossed into town. Constable Airedale was trying to keep the citizens calm but to no success. Inside Cledwyn's Cave, Rupert and his assistant Toby saw people run as they looked outside their window.

"What on earth is getting everyone worked up outside?" wondered Toby.

"I don't know Toby, but whatever it is it doesn't sound good," said Rupert.

Just then Ogey and Gilmer ran into the shop. "Mayday! Mayday! Godzilla trees on the loose!" yelled Ogey as he picked up a toy trumpet and started playing random notes as he ran around Toby in circles.

"Will you not run wild in here Ogey? We're not going to be stuck here after six cleaning up your mess," said Toby as he settled Ogey with his arms.

"What do you mean by Godzilla trees?" asked Rupert.

"There are giant tree monsters outside marching through the town square, you have to see it to believe it," said Gilmer.

"Tree monsters?" wondered Rupert as he went outside to see, "He wouldn't have! But why?"

"Do you know what they are Mr. B?" asked Gilmer.

"They are called abominable carbors Gilmer," said Rupert, "Only the king of the imps of spring would have the spell to create them out of nearby trees as a last resort to anyone who threatens him."

"You mean to say that the imps of spring don't like us anymore?!" asked Ogey, "You mean to say they are angry with the forest land being cut down for council homes?!" he then folded his arms, "Not that's it's my fault people need a place to live."

"Ogey, your grandmother has fought hard on the town council to preserve the forest land around here because it's part of Nutwood's character," said Rupert, "I think there maybe something else related to the fact that spring hasn't happened."

"But what?" wondered Gilmer.

"That's what I'm not sure of, but it could mean that the nature sprites are at war" said Rupert, "and I fear that if a war continues to exist among the nature sprites, it's likely that we may not have a spring time for a long time. And no spring means nothing can grow."

"So in other words, no Brussels sprouts, I can live with that," said Ogey.

"You are such a weasel brain Ogey! How can you just think about Brussels sprouts when all the forest trees will die followed by all the cute animals?" asked Gilmer, "Don't you ever pay attention during science lessons?"

"Why do you think my last name is Otter cherry tails?" Ogey asked back, "I think you are the one that needs to pay more attention to body-logy."

"It's Bi-ol-o-gy," said Gilmer, "and don't call me cherry tails!"

"Let's not get into a fuss, especially if there is one not yet resolved," said Rupert. "Toby, since I doubt we are going to have any business for the rest of the afternoon, I want you to count the register drawer. We're going to close early, and I had better find out where those trees are headed."

"Good thinking Rupert, I would love to get home with my family with those things running around," said Toby as he took the cash drawer out of the register and went into the back room.

Rupert locked up the store, and then ran over to his car with Ogey and Gilmer following. "Can we come too Mr. B?" asked Ogey.

"Alright," said Rupert, "but hurry into the back seat, we need to act quickly."

Meanwhile, R.J., Phillip, and Lilly were led through another tunnel-as the water sprites had a network of them-back to the part of Nutwood forest near the field where their adventure began. They were accompanied by Lilly's followers, along with the autumn elves who followed them, and a group of water sprites. The ground they walked on was soft and cool, which helped ease R.J. and Phillip along as they were still shirtless and barefoot.

Throughout this adventure, R.J. was getting a large education about the inner workings of Nutwood's forest land but could not understand why it was like this around here. He never met any nature sprites when he lived in Liverpool, but perhaps that was partly because he lived in a busier city where anything of this sort was hard to notice. Or then again, maybe the city was too unnatural for such beings to exist there. Regardless, this was the way it was and R.J. knew there was no turning back on this matter especially when reminded of what has been accomplished so far.

As they got close to their destination, they saw unusual looking pipes above them which looked like long, purple fettuccini noodles. They were told that those pipes were the straws that drew the rainwater away to the swamp. Once they arrived, R.J., Phillip, Lilly, and the other nature sprites came up to the surface from under a large log where the entrance was hidden. One of the sprites carried a mapped out plan of where the straws were and with the tools they brought they started disconnecting the straws. Half of the water sprites stayed underground to pull them down after they were loosened.

As the water sprites were taking out the straws, one of phony elves took notice and made her appearance. "What do you water sprites think you are doing?" she asked.

"Just following the orders of my queen," said one of the sprites.

"Queen Dusty ordered you to take out the straws, but why?" asked the phony elf.

"Perhaps you should ask yourselves," said the water sprite, "We have learned that the alliance between the water sprites and the autumn elves is not even true, rather it was a deception of your own king, Chrystophermum!"

"What?" asked the phony elf.

"And there is something else we know too," said Lilly, "Queen Dusty is not even a water sprite, she is an imp of spring just as you are and I am!" To demonstrate, Lilly pulled out her wand and magically caused leaves to bloom on the tree behind the phony elf. A couple seconds later, other phony imps appeared to get an understanding of the situation.

"If Queen Dusty is not a water sprite, why is she their ruler?" asked another phony elf.

"For the same reason why you imps of spring are dressed up as autumn elves," said R.J. "King Chrystophermum had another group of imps fake Queen Aquaria's death in order to have her replaced by someone who would willingly trick the water sprites into thinking that they were working on the side of the elves against you."

"In other words, the water sprites are not your enemy," said Phillip, "they were unknowingly working for King Chrystophermum as part of the overall scheme to make the autumn elves look guilty much like how you guys have been going around preventing the growth of spring."

"You seem to know more than us, don't you?" said the first phony elf, "We would never have thought that the water sprites were working on our side the whole time."

"What you also don't know is that Chrystophermum's scheme has been given away, and because of this he has brought about something very dangerous," said R.J. "There are abominable carbors out to kill anyone who is an enemy of the king."

"Not abominable carbors!" said another phony elf.

"We also theorize that the sassafras potion might be able to stop them," said Lilly, "but if we can count on you to be on our side, perhaps the supply that was made by us imps would go to a better use than what you have been using it for."

"Everyone look!" yelled Phillip as pointed in the direction of the hills toward the town square. The abominable carbors were approaching them.

"It looks like they are on their way over here," said R.J.

"Quickly, we had better get into position to make our attack," said Lilly, "If we squirt them at every angle they might be dealt with faster."

"But they are so big!" said one of the phony elves, "Even if the potion works I don't think we will have enough."

"The autumn elves still have their own supply, but they may not make it here in time," said Phillip, "We will just have to give it our best shot."


	8. Chapter 8

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 8**

As R.J., Phillip, and the nature sprites were preparing their attack on the abominable carbors, Rupert, Ogey, and Gilmer had been following the monsters in the car. Not aware of what R.J. had been up to, Rupert was shocked to find him and Phillip among the group of sprites when they arrived at the forest.

"R.J.!" Rupert yelled out.

"Granddad, is that you?" wondered R.J.

"Would you care to explain what is happening?" asked Rupert as he walked up.

"The king of the imps sent those abominable carbors after us because we foiled his plot against the autumn elves," said R.J.

"So you are the ones they are after?" asked Rupert.

"Yes Mr. B, but we did plan a way to stop them," explained Phillip, "We were going to use the sassafras potion to wither them down."

"I see that explains why the autumn elves are awake," said Rupert.

"Actually, we are imps of spring in disguise that were pretending to be delinquent elves up until we learned the truth," said one of the phony elves.

"I see," said Rupert, "Well I think your plan could work, especially when I remember the giant hedgehog I once dealt with."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Gilmer.

"I don't know," said R.J. "The only other thing we have to do is get the sassafras seeds back from the hands of King Chrystophermum."

"Dealing with him can wait," said Rupert, "Right now I would much rather see you both be safe from those carbors and I think I may have a way to help."

"What's that Mr. B?" asked Phillip.

"We might be able to trip them down if we were to stretch out a long rope around the trees, and I can get that from the garden shed," suggested Rupert, "Once we have them grounded they will be easier to deal with."

"Whatever it takes," said R.J. "But you need to hurry back, the carbors are getting close."

Rupert turned to look at the approaching carbors, "Perhaps you both should come with me."

"I don't feel right about leaving my friends Granddad, I think Phillip and I should stay here," said Phillip, "But we'll run if we have to."

"All right, but please stay safe," said Rupert, "Its one thing to have the same kind of adventures R.J. but I'm sure you understand by now that they can be dangerous."

"Trust us Mr B., we'll be just fine," said Phillip.

Rupert, Ogey, and Gilmer ran back to the car to get the rope. R.J. and Phillip stayed with the nature sprites and stood by to spray the potion onto the carbors. The emotions were tense and uncertain as to whether or not the plan will work, especially as some of the sprites feared for their lives.

At the cottage, R.J.'s mum Bethany was preparing supper as she saw her father, Ogey, and Gilmer outside running to the workshop behind the house, and she grew curious.

"Dad, why are you home early?" she asked as she went outside, "and why is Ogey and that girl with you?"

"No time to explain Bethany," said Rupert, "We just need to get some rope. I will see you this evening." As he and the other two ran back to the car, Bethany scratched her head in confusion but said nothing more as she went back inside.

Back at the forest, the abominable carbors had approached them. R.J., Phillip, and the sprites were on the attack but were not having much success.

"They are moving around too much for us to do anything," said R.J.

"I don't think they are moving too fast," said Phillip as he scratched his head, "You know what R.J. I'm going to try and outfox them."

"Are you sure you want to do that Phillip?" wondered R.J.

Phillip studied the movements of the carbors and made his decision, "I'm going for it!"

So Phillip ran as fast as he could toward one of the carbors. He got in front of it and successfully sprayed the potion at its legs, causing it to collapse and die, proving that the potion was effective against the carbors. But as Phillip ran toward another carbor out on the open field he had a painful reminder that he was not wearing his shoes.

"OW!" Phillip stepped on a dead branch which made him pause so that he could look at his foot. "Oh good, I'm not cut," he said, "I better take more care if I want my feet healthy for- AAAH!"

As Phillip was stationary, an abominable carbor came up from behind and grabbed him, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP!"

"PHILLIP!" R.J. and Lilly heard his scream and they both ran toward him. Phillip's arms were immobilized by the finger branches, which felt harsh without his sweater on. He tried to resist the carbor's hand but it was too strong. Even as the carbor stood still in its attempt to eat the fox boy, he feared that that his friends were not going to make it in time.

"R.J., tell Ogey he can have my Moody Blues albums!" yelled Phillip.

"We won't let you die Phillip!" yelled Lilly.

"But I can't budge it!" yelled Phillip.

"YEE-HAW!" suddenly shouted a voice which sounded like Ogey. Just then a rope with a lasso wrapped around R.J.

"Ogey, why are you lassoing me?!" asked R.J.

"R.J., run around the other side as you and Ogey hold the rope!" called out his granddad Rupert, "We're going to trip the carbor!"

"I hear you Granddad!" R.J. called back. He ran around to the left as Rupert carefully drove his car around to the right, surrounding the carbor's legs with the rope. The monster felt disturbed by the sudden resistance that it dropped Phillip who fell to the ground. As Rupert sped up his car, the rope pressed tight enough to break the tree root legs, causing the carbor to fall down. This gave R.J. and Lilly the opportunity to run over and spray the potion on the carbor, putting it to rest.

Concerned about Phillip, Rupert, Ogey and Gilmer got out of the car and ran over to him. "Phillip, are you dead?" asked Ogey.

Phillip was able to get up, "No I'm alive, but I am quite sore at the moment."

"Well it doesn't look like you are broken anywhere," said Rupert as he examined Phillip, "I suggest that you trade places with Gilmer in the car so you can recover."

"Good idea, my bottle of sassafras potion is over there on the ground Gilmer," said Phillip as he pointed it out for her. Rupert and Ogey led Phillip back to the car, and Gilmer picked up the bottle of potion to assist R.J., Lilly and the other sprites.

There were still three more carbors to take care of. Going back toward the others, they saw one carbor grab a water sprite and eat him. Some other nature sprites started to run in fear that the situation had become hopeless. But having learned the best way to deal with the monsters, Rupert started the car back up with Ogey ready to throw the rope again when the moment called for it. R.J. and Gilmer readied themselves to catch the rope, whereas Lilly who wasn't strong enough to resist the car's speed chose to be the one who lured the carbors to them.

"Now remember Ogey, Lilly has to be out of the way first so don't throw the rope until she passes us," Rupert told him.

Lilly ran got in front of the carbor that just ate the water sprite so that it would be able to notice her. Successfully, the carbor made an approach and started to chase Lilly who ran in the direction of the rope trap. As Lilly passed them, Ogey threw out the rope to R.J. Rupert then stepped on the gas, and they surrounded the carbor with the rope, again successfully tripping it and causing it to fall. Gilmer and Lilly both sprayed the potion onto it, causing it to die.

"Two more to go," said Lilly.

They saw another carbor come toward them to their right. Because of its accurate direction, Lilly decided not lure it but R.J. kept hold of the rope and was ready to do another trip. However it suddenly changed direction toward another group of sprites who began to run from it.

"Run over this way so we can take it down!" R.J. yelled to them. The sprites heard the order and right as they passed by, R.J. and the car advanced toward the carbor to make another trip. Once again the rope put enough pressure the carbor's tree root legs to break them, except it caused the carbor to fall sideways toward the car.

"R.J. let go of the rope!" yelled Phillip from the car. R.J. followed the order and Ogey dropped his end of the rope as well so that Rupert could step on the gas quickly enough to dodge the collapsing carbor which he successfully did, but not without losing his breath.

"It's been years since I've done this sort of thing," said Rupert, "Good thing I still have the edge, but it's more exhausting as an older man."

As Gilmer went over to spray the potion, she noticed something wrong. "Mr. B! Mr. B! We have a big problem!"

Rupert got out of the car to see with Ogey following him. "What's the matter Gilmer, do the carbors have a better bark than you?" asked Ogey.

"Get serious you fishy breath," said Gilmer, "The carbor fell right on the rope, do you think we can push it off?" As she asked her question, the remaining carbor just ate one of the phony imps.

"It's going to be too heavy, and even if we could push it off I don't think we have time to spare," said Rupert.

"That would be true," said Gilmer, "But then again, there is only one abominable carbor left standing, so maybe we should just gang up on it."

"Then what are we waiting for? CHARRRRRRRRRRRGE!" Ogey picked up a broken branch and while lifting it in the air he tried to run back toward the forest. R.J. stopped him.

"Hold your horse good sir, Phillip told me that we can't underestimate nature beings," said R.J.

"My grandson is right, we have to put thought into this," said Rupert, "I might say R.J. you sure have learned a lot today."

"Don't mention it Granddad," said R.J. as he started to ponder the situation, "Before you came back from the cottage, Phillip was trying to use his natural speed to his advantage which did work before he took a bad step. We could try driving the car toward the carbor, and then spray it while going around in a circle."

"I think that's a stupid idea," said Ogey, "You know your granddaddy's car was nearly squished, so why further endanger that precious domestic product?"

"I don't take my possessions for granted Ogey," said Rupert, "Of course now that I think about it, there may be a more effective approach to dealing with the last carbor, except I don't have access to it."

"Have access to what?" asked Gilmer.

"The carbor is coming this way!" yelled Phillip from the car. They looked and saw the monster coming toward them.

"I'll explain later, into the car," ordered Rupert.

"Here Ogey, take my spray," said Lilly as she threw the bottle to him, "I'll distract the carbor as you circle it."

R.J., Rupert, Gilmer, and Ogey got back into the car. Lilly ran toward the carbor to get its attention as Rupert started the car back up. R.J. and Ogey were on the left side of the car, while Gilmer was on the right.

"When I took down the first carbor, the spray landed on the legs and I think that worked because their legs are also the root which absorbs the liquid," said Phillip.

"Then if we just aim for the legs, we will bring it down," said R.J. "We'll keep that in mind."

Lilly got in front of the carbor, which looked at her and made an approach. With it distracted, she moved around to different spots in order to confuse the monster. Rupert began to circle around the carbor and while mindful of where its legs were moving he spiralled the car toward it. R.J., Ogey, and Gilmer readied themselves to spray their bottle of potion once they were close enough. Once one of its legs was close enough on the right, Gilmer took a shot but lost her aim with the car moving.

"Slow down Mr. B, I missed it," said Gilmer.

"I'm doing my best," said Rupert, "I can't go slower or it will catch up."

R.J. thought of something else as the car moved to where it was closing in on the left, "Maybe it won't be enough to spray, maybe we should splash it," he said, "Ogey, twist off the spray nozzle on your bottle and when we get close enough I want you to throw it at the carbor."

"Heard you," said Ogey. As the carbor moved within a meter of the left side of the car, R.J. yelled "NOW!" and he and Ogey both threw their bottles of potion at it. Enough of it splashed onto the carbor to wither it down and finally it collapsed. Ogey, Phillip, and Gilmer saw it best from the rear window.

"WHAM! Dead as firewood!" said Ogey.

"Thank goodness it's over," said Gilmer.

"It's not over yet, we still need to get the sassafras seeds," said Phillip.

"Before we do, we should first check with Lilly on what our next plan should be," said R.J. "Granddad, stop the car here."

Rupert did as asked, and R.J. got out of the car to have a word with Lilly. "What do you think? Are we ready to go back toward the tree palace and deal with Chrystophermum?"

"There's nothing else left to do R.J. I'll gather everyone else in the forest and we will take the autumn elves railroad," said Lilly, "We will meet you there."

As Lilly went the other way, R.J. started to run back toward the car as he suddenly caught sight of Phillip's clarinet and football which had been sitting in the same spot for hours. He decided to pick them up so that they were not left behind again.

Rupert sounded the car horn, "R.J.!"

"Coming Granddad," said R.J. as he ran back to the car with Phillip's things, "Here you are Phillip, I didn't think you should lose these."

"Thanks buddy bear," said Phillip, "I'm starting to feel better now, I'm going to play a song if that's alright."

"Communication Breakdown!" said Ogey.

"Ogey, I am not playing Zeppelin on a clarinet," said Phillip, "Anything you like Mr. B?"

"Are you familiar with Cecil Sharp?" asked Rupert, "He wrote the song Country Gardens, something my father always hummed when working outside."

"Sure, I've played that before," said Phillip, "Just for you Mr. B."

And so he started playing that song as Rupert drove the car to the tree palace. With the abominable carbors taken care of, it was time to get the seeds.


	9. Chapter 9

**R.J. and the Seed War**

**CHAPTER 9**

In many ways, it proved beneficial for Phillip to play his clarinet on the drive back toward the imp king's tree palace for it helped to ease the mixed emotion inside the car. On one side everyone was feeling the sense that they were near victory, but yet were uncertain of what was going to come next. By now it was clear to all the nature sprites that King Chrystophermum had proved himself unfit to be a ruler and needed to be removed from power. However, for as long as he was king his power over everyone was still strong as demonstrated by his choice to send abominable carbors after everyone who opposed him.

R.J. knew that some well thought out words were going to be needed in order to properly get King Chrystophermum to surrender. One thing was for sure, for as long as the king had possession of the magic wand he had the ability to make more abominable carbors, which in spite of being defeated by the potion the supply would not last. But then again, Chrystophermum didn't know that the sassafras potion was successful in withering them down and that could be where he would be left without anything else do, that was as long as the right words are said.

At the tree palace, King Chrystophermum was unaware that abominable carbors had been defeated. He decided to talk the situation over with Dusty, who was still loyal to him.

"Dusty," he said, "I always wanted to think of our society as a happy little family, yet there are some of us who cannot appreciate their place."

"I had to leave your side just to pretend I was working in the interests of the autumn elves," said Dusty.

"You know that was under my command, and for good reason," said Chrystophermum, "It was a matter of making all of our imps realize that those who cause us trouble cannot be trusted."

"But I must ask, when should we imps of spring allow things to grow once again?" asked Dusty, "People will need their supply of food, and if that visit from those Nutwood boys had taught us anything, the townsfolk must be suspicious."

"I wanted spring to happen when my point had gotten across," said Chrystophermum, "But now thanks to that fox and that bear, and all those traitorous imps, everyone is turning against me!"

"Then we must change our strategy," said Dusty.

"Not necessary Dusty, I still have my way to deal with those who cross me," said Chrystophermum as he showed his wand, "But there is one thing we should do. Perhaps you and I should move the sassafras seeds to a better location. Somehow I feel as though finding them will be their next little scheme."

However, R.J., his granddad, and his friends had arrived back at the forest before King Chrystophermum and Dusty left the palace. Knowing that the king would likely not give up the seeds without a fight, it was decided that going directly to the tree palace was the only course of action.

"Great scot! Look at the size of that tree;" said Gilmer, "How long has this palace been here?"

"We can find out afterward, right now we need to talk things over with that king," said Phillip.

"But what are we going to tell him anyway?" asked Ogey.

"I have been thinking about that," said R.J. "I just hope that Lilly and everyone else can back us up if needed."

Rupert decided to open the door with force, and when everyone entered they found themselves in the presence of Dusty who was going down the stairs, "YOU TWO ARE BACK! I thought you would have been eaten up by now!"

"Unfortunately your king's tree monsters were not strong enough for us," said Phillip.

"What's going on down there?" asked King Chrystophermum as he came down the stairs. He saw that R.J. and Phillip were back, and not alone. "You're still alive, but how?"\

"We used the sassafras potion to wither down the carbors," said Rupert, "for imps of spring you did make quite an effective batch of it."

"Everyone is against you now King Chrystophermum," said R.J. "Even your army of fake autumn elves has learned the truth about your war."

"Then I suppose five of them wasn't enough, try one hundred, perhaps ONE THOUSAND!" said Chrystophermum.

"Then pull out your wand and send as much as you want," said R.J.

"No R.J., are you crazy?!" shouted Gilmer.

"You really feel like you are up for the challenge?" asked Chrystophermum.

"Well the way I see it, we don't have enough potion," said Rupert, "but since you will never have it another way my grandson is right. You should just kill every imp of spring, autumn elf, and water sprite alive because they are all going against your orders."

"But I can't kill everyone," said Chrystophermum, "If there are no imps of spring alive, there is no springtime."

"But if there are imps of spring alive, then you have enemies that are alive!" said Phillip, "You don't want your 'enemies' to live remember?"

"But Dusty is an imp of spring, and she's not my enemy," said Chrystophermum.

"I am only one of many imps," said Dusty and she bowed her head, "They are right king, we've lost."

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" yelled Chrystophermum, "We're going to make them pay! Just let me think about it."

"Take your time your majesty, we will all wait for you," said Lilly as she came inside. Behind her was a whole legion of nature sprites. Two of the water sprites came in and gave R.J. and Phillip's their left behind shirts and shoes from the canal entrance which they put back on as Chrystophermum continued to think about the situation. After a few minutes, the king raised his wand which caused everyone to stand back.

"Combaccivita!" said Chrystophermum.

"NO! Not that spell," said Lilly. But it was too late. Vines grew from the ground at Chrystophermum's feet and tightly surrounded him head to toe. Then suddenly they turned brown and blew up in flames, leaving nothing but ash. King Chrystophermum was dead.

"Wow, wickedly incredible!" said Ogey.

Phillip nudged him, "Ogey, can't you see that the king just killed himself?"

"Oh yeah," said Ogey as he sadly took off his cap, "and he will be dearly missed."

"Oh no, not Chrystophermum, he was a senseless coward," said one of the imps.

"But we are going to need a new leader," said Lilly, "We must have an election."

"I nominate you Lilly," said one of the imps.

"There will be no Queen by the name of Lilly," she replied.

"But Lilly, after all you had worked for you are a proven leader," said Phillip, "I think you would be an excellent queen."

"Maybe so," said Lilly, "but you see, if I accept the nomination, then I shall not be elected as Queen Lilly, but rather as Queen Roselle."

"Roselle?" wondered everyone.

"That is my real name," said Roselle, "Lilly was my alias."

"I forgot that you mentioned that," said R.J. "but why did you need an alias anyway?"

"Since I was a senior imp, it was necessary to protect myself when sending notes to my followers around the beginning of our rebellion," said Roselle, "but none the less it was a huge risk, and there might have been one time when I left a note where Chrystophermum could see it."

"But at least you knew the right course of action, in fact with our help to you I also helped R.J. realize the need to take risks, especially when the benefits were essential," said Phillip.

"And I suppose if it wasn't for Phillip I would never have known how good it felt to have helped you and your people, especially when it comes to the need for spring to start," said R.J. "There is still one thing that remains, we do need to get the sassafras seeds back to King Hugo."

"I'll show you where you can find them," said Dusty, "that is if you can trust me."

"I suppose we will have to pass our judgment later," said Roselle, "but for now under penalty of our magic, you take us directly where they are."

"Follow me," said Dusty. Everyone followed her to the secret chamber where the seeds were being held. She gave the bags to R.J. and Phillip, and as she was escorted by other imps of spring to incarceration, R.J and Phillip gave the seeds to a few water sprites who agreed to deliver them to King Hugo. With that, R.J., his granddad, and his friends said their goodbyes.

"Lilly, I mean Roselle, it was a pleasure serving you," said Phillip.

"And I'm glad I met you as well, I do hope you become Queen," said R.J.

"Thank you to you both," said Roselle, "Whether or now I become queen is for the imps to decide, but what matters more is that the nature sprites are once again at peace. But I do wish to say how sorry I am for how I deceived you both earlier."

"I don't blame you, I suppose it was all in a day's work," said R.J.

Rupert looked at his watch, "Well, we had better get moving along, it will be five o'clock in another twenty minutes."

"Uh-oh, uh Mr. B you wouldn't mind dropping me off first would you?" said Phillip as they went back to the car.

"Goodbye R.J., goodbye Phillip," said the nature sprites as they drove off.

The next morning, the imps of spring worked overtime to bring spring to Nutwood. R.J., his friends and their families were in church while their work took place, and they all found themselves in for a delight when the service ended.

"Wow, Granddad look," said R.J. as he looked outside, "Everything has finally grown!"

Rupert looked at the surroundings and saw that the trees all had leaves, the ground had lush green grass, and there were also wildflowers growing. "You're right R.J. The imps must have worked hard to make all this happen in a short time."

"What imps?" asked R.J.'s mum.

"Haven't I told you years ago about the imps of spring Bethany? They are part of the miracles of this world," said Rupert.

"Now Dad, you know R.J. is too old for such stories," said Bethany, "and after all we were just inside church, it could be a miracle of another kind that caused everything to turn green. Truth is, I never have seen this sudden growth before."

"Mum, the imps of spring are real, Phillip and I met them yesterday," said R.J.

"Well then, if ever you come across them again I would like you to prove it," said his mum.

Later that afternoon, Rupert brought R.J., Phillip, Ogey, and Gilmer over to a familiar structure of the past. It was the old north tower of Nutwood castle which used to be the Professor's home, but was now an unoccupied historical monument. To the side of the tower was a large storage shelter which took the place of the older shed that was once there, and it was this that concerned Rupert.

"Ogey, were you able to get the key from your grandmother?" asked Rupert.

"Ummm, oops," Ogey started to tense up, "I guess I forgot to ask."

"Goodness gracious Ogey! Now we'll never see all the neat things in there," said Gilmer,

"It's alright, we can make a quick drive to Nutwood Manor," said Rupert. But just then an older and larger car drove up and parked behind Rupert's Mini. Out from it emerged Ogey's grandmother Ottoline Otter.

"Hello Rupert, I heard that you were all meeting here and somehow I thought you would like to show the children inside the shed," said Ottoline, "Of course, you do know that it's not conventional of me to go against the historical society's rules, much less the town council."

"I assume that means you have the key Madam Otter," said Rupert.

"Allow me to open the shelter," said Ottoline as she unlocked the door. Inside the storage shelter was an incredible array of inventions, some of which looked as though they were designed to fly, and others for which it was not known to R.J. and his friends what they were for.

"This is almost like a technology museum," said R.J.

"This shelter holds the legacy of my old friend The Professor," said Rupert, "He invented everything you see inside here."

"It's definitely the kind of storage shelter that Leonardo da Vinci only wished he could have," said Phillip, "Did all these inventions work?"

"Not all of them, but some of them were useful," said Rupert, "I doubt that most of them would still function now since they have been sitting here for years."

Ogey mounted on a bicycle that had wings, "Watch me everyone, I'm going to pedal all the way to Pluto!"

"No you're not Ogden Otter, get off that bike!" scolded Ottoline.

"Yes grandmummy," said Ogey.

"No its grandma," said Ottoline, "and really Ogden, you must straighten out your whiskers better." Ottoline started pulling on Ogey's whiskers embarrassingly, causing Phillip and Gilmer to chuckle.

R.J. had a question, "Granddad, was there something in here that could have helped us in our battle against the abominable carbors? Somehow I remember yesterday that you tried to explain something but didn't have a chance to."

"Well, I was going to say that the flying bicycle that Ogey was just on could have helped us a great deal," said Rupert, "Back in the day, young Bill and I were both able to stop a menacing hedgehog from eating all of Nutwood's bushes by means of an aerial attack. Though I also admit it wasn't really one of the flying machines that helped us."

"But why would we want to use these old worn out things?" asked Gilmer, "Can't we build new things instead?"

"That is what I am thinking about," said Rupert, "When the Professor died, he left the blueprints of his inventions in my care. Perhaps if we work together and maybe with the help of my friend Bingo in Nutchester, we could rebuild some of these items in my workshop."

"That's sounds like a wonderful thing to do," said Phillip.

"Maybe while we are at it, we could give this flying bicycle hyper jets like they have on Star-Stag," said Ogey.

"I seriously doubt we can go that far," said Rupert, "Come on now, let's get out of here so Madam Otter can lock this place back up."

"I wonder, have you all had lunch yet?" asked Ottoline, "Because I'll be happy to fix you a great meal at our mansion."

"That's kind of you to offer Ottoline, but don't make it too fancy," said Rupert.

"Now really Rupert, your expectations of me have always been higher than that," said Ottoline.

"Well I'm simply saying that you don't have to give us too much to eat," said Rupert.

"Madam Otter does have a point Granddad, you should have high expectations," said R.J. "at least I know for certain there might be some things for me to see in this part of the woods." Everyone laughed as they went back to the cars and left to Nutwood Manor for lunch.

**THE END**


End file.
